Lucas Vi Brittania
by SakuraS1000
Summary: Lucas Lamprouge knew all his life that his parents aren't normal. But what will happen once he discover that his parents are the famous Lelouch Vi Brittania and C.C. the immortal and that he too, are not normal. This is my first fanfiction so advice on any mistake in characters bio are needed. The character may be a little OC-ish and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

There is one thing that the world doesn't know of, and that is that Lelouch vi Brittania isn't dead.

Karuizawa

"C.C. come and help me," said Lelouch Lamprouge while he was changing the diaper for his son. C.C. sighed and went over. "You can't even change a diaper?" she asked.

"I don't have experience with these things," he said calmly. C.C. then expertly changed their son and then holds him in her arms. "Look at our child Lelouch. He's beautiful isn't he?" asked C.C.

"Yes he is C.C., but C.C. what are we going to name him. We need a name for him C.C.," said a concerned Lelouch. "Lucas," said C.C., "Lucas Lamprouge will be his name."

"Lucas Lamprouge," said Lelouch, "It has a nice ring to it." C.C. then smiled and held the child with his father and said, "Lucas Lamprouge will be your name. Welcome to the world Lulu." Lelouch watched and was proud of the life they had built from scratch. It was a perfect place to have a family.

5 years later.

"Lucas! Don't run," exclaimed his father running after him. "No! I won't take a bath!" Lucas yelled at his father. The father Lelouch Lamprouge sighs. "C.C. stop eating and come help," pleaded Lelouch to her. C.C. looked up to him from her pizza thinking which one she should listen too. "Man up," she said and then started to eat again.

"Then I have no choice then," he said and quickly took a hold of Lucas and starts to tickle him. "Ah! It tickles!" he screamed and laughing. "I'll go! I'll go! Just stop please!" Lucas pleaded. "Alright." said his father and then let him go.

Lucas Lamprouge then surrenders and bathed. "There, see it wasn't that bad." said Lelouch. "I guess," said Lucas and then opened up the television to watch his favorite cartoons. He then fell asleep on the couch and Lelouch carried him up to bed. He then went back down and saw that the television was tuned to the news channel.

"Emperess Nunnally has created a school for students with different cultures to help our futures generations to get along as she says. This Academy is located in Brittania mainland and it'll be available to anyone with any sort of skills."

Lelouch wasn't that surprised to hear this. Nunnally had a passion for meeting new people and getting to know them well. He thinks that she did this to avoid any conflict over power. "How do you think of this Lelouch. Do you think she's doing well?" asked C.C. "I think she's doing a pretty good job with Suzaku beside her." said Lelouch in agreement.

The Next Day..

School as to say for Lucas was not fun at all. The subjects were boring, since he already knew everything. He was unusually smart but that was obvious since his parents are the tactical genius and the dark knight Zero/ Lelouch and the cunning witch C.C. Unlike his father though, he excels in sports as well and paired up with his good looks it's obvious he was popular and he's more open as well, but only to people close to him.

"Lucas-kun! Do you want to play with us?" said a girl. "Sorry but I'm busy and I need to finish this book up." he said with his best smiling face with a sad tone. "Oh it's alright Lucas-kun if you're busy," said the girl and then left.

Lucas sighed, this was the third interruption. He wanted to concentrate on his book, "War and Tactics" by Shneizel El Brittania. Overall Lucas absolutely adores the author and wished to meet him in the future. When his father caught the title and the author he smiles thinking Lucas is just like him. Lucas is overall like Lelouch except for his hair color, it was like his mother's, green.

That night Lelouch told him that they're going to Tokyo for this year's annual trip. Tokyo! Where everything is busy all the time and sometimes if you're lucky you get to see royals there. Lucas was excited for the trip but learned that it won't be for another week since it was during summer break. Lucas was excited for the trip for the whole week and when the day arrived for the trip, Lucas woke up extra early just to make sure everything was there for him in the luggage bag. Lelouch smiled at his son at his excitement while C.C. and he packed. "Come on dad! We're gonna be late!" he cried. "Lucas we're taking the car there so we can't be late. Can we?" asked Lelouch at his excited son. "I guess not dad." he said.

At Tokyo.

"Wow father look at those buildings! There so tall!" said Lucas in awe. They then explored the shops and food carts. It was so exciting for Lucas and when they passed a large book store that says "Royal Brittanian Japanese Branch Book Store" and there it was, a stack of "War and Tactics" book with a note that says signing by Shneizel El Brittania will be tomorrow for the fifty who first arrives.

"Dad! Look I can meet Shneizel!" exclaimed Lucas. Lelouch looked at C.C. worriedly. "What's wrong dad?" said Lucas noticing the expressions they have on their face.

"Nothing's wrong Lucas," said C.C. "Lucas you have to be up real early for the signing," said Lelouch trying to change the subject.

"Yeah so I'll be up real early tomorrow!" declared Lucas. Lelouch and C.C. smiled at their only son.

Tomorrow...

Lucas Lamprouge was standing in a line stretching as far from the book store to the main square for many people are excited to at least catch a glimpse of a royal. Yeah it was long but luckily he got there before it reached 50 being the 48th in line.

C.C. was with her son instead of Lelouch for reasons known (well duh?). C.C. had donned a wig to hide her hair color and put a cap on Lucas so his face won't be recognized. They were standing for over an hour when it was finally their turn.

"Hello there," said the prince. "Hello and I am your biggest fan your highness," said Lucas. "Oh then could you tell me your name?" asked Schneizel smiling. "Lucas, my names Lucas," he said. The prince then signed the book to him and gave it back. "Here you go Lucas," said Schneizel. "Thanks your highness," said Lucas and then he left.

The wind then suddenly came blowing and his cap fell to the ground. Lucas turned around to pick it up and that was when Schneizel stared in shock. That boy looks just like Lelouch! The woman C.C. then dragged Lucas quickly away. Schneizel quickly finished his last signing and signaled for Kanon to investigate the boy called Lucas. Kanon was confused but obeyed of course.

At the Hotel...

"Lelouch! Schneizel saw his face!" cried C.C. Lelouch alarmed started to pack everything up. "Where are we going Dad," asked Lucas. "We have to return home now, but father promises we'll come back again." said Lelouch. "Okay father, I'm already satisfied since I got Schneizel-sama's autograph!" exclaimed Lucas happily. Lelouch smiled at his son's innocence. They left that very day.

At the Royal Building...

"What have you got on him Kanon?" asked Schneizel. "Nothing yet sir. We have to search through the 1,000 Lucas's in the country to find anything." said Kanon. Then Nunnally came in guarded closely and wheeled in by Suzaku Kururugi or Zero.

"What are you looking for brother?" asked the 100th Emperess Nunnally vi Brittania. "Ah your highness, what are you doing here today?" asked Schneizel.

"I am here on a visit and I overheard your searching for someone. And brother please can you stop calling me your highness. I'm your sister and always will be." said Nunnally.

"Of course but this is of no importance to you." said Schneizel. "Tell me this instance Schneizel El Brittania!" said Nunnally in emperess mode.

Schneizel sighed and thought about it. What was the harm of Nunnally knowing. "I saw a child at one of my book signings," started Schneizel. Nunnally nodded knowing of the popular book that is loved by the military.

"That child looks just like Lelouch Nunnally," said Schneizel. "Bro-brother?" asked Nunnally stunned. "Yes, but instead of dark ebony hair he had green hair. Does that remind you of anyone?" asked Schneizel. "C.C." whispered Nunnally.

"Yes and I saw them running once they saw me staring at the boy's face." said Schneizel. "How can that be!" cried Nunnally. "We must find him immediately Schneizel!" she exclaimed. "Of course," said Schneizel.

"Suzaku you need to contact Cornelia, Kallen, Milly and the others!" ordered Nunnally. "Yes, but your majesty what if it was just a look a like. We need to confirm this first." said Suzaku. "Of course Suzaku." said Nunnally.

Then suddenly an assistant knocked on the doors. "Come in," said Schneizel. The assistant came in and reported his findings.

"Lucas Lamprouge, age 5 is the son of L.L. and Cecilia Lamprouge. He is currently attending Karuizawa Lower district public school. He has an I.Q. of 156 and on going." he reported.

"L.L.?" questioned Nunnally. "There is only the initial L in the info." answered the assistant, "Here's also the photo of the child," He then handed over the photo.

They stared in shock. The child looks exactly like Lelouch as a child in every way possible except from his hair. "This is impossible! Lelouch is dead but how can there be a child that looks like him?" questioned Suzaku since he was the one who killed him.

"Big brother must be alive," said the trembling Nunnally with tears in her eyes. "Yes," said Schneizel excited to meet his supposed dead brother.

On the return to from Tokyo...

Lucas Lamprouge was throurougly exhausted and slept most of the way. C.C. and Lelouch talked while he was asleep.

"C.C. knowing Schneizel he'll launch a full scale investigation on Lucas and sooner or later we'll all be found." said Lelouch. "But I love this life, this fun and care free life." said C.C.

"C.C. I'm not telling you to abandon this life. I want us to move to another location." said Lelouch. "Move? To where though?" asked C.C.

"I'm thinking Hokkaido." said Lelouch. "It's cold there," said C.C. "But we'll be safe," said Lelouch. "I guess," said C.C. Lucas then awoken from his nap.

"Mum where are we?" asked the sleepy Lucas. "We're still on our way home Lulu," said C.C. "And Lucas honey, we'll be moving soon," That woke him up. "Where?!" he asked. "Hokkaido," answered Lelouch. "Hokkaido? Why there father?" asked Lucas. "Well your mother and I want a change of place." said Lelouch. Lucas asked no more even though he feels that it was a bit to sudden.

**Thanks for reading my first fanfic! And next time ****Hokkaido****.**

**~SakuraS100~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hokkaido

I looked outside of the plane. I was flying over mountains. "Passengers please put your seat belt on. We are soon landing in New Chitose Airport. Thank you for flying ANA," said the announcer.

My father and mother were tense. I wondered why though. The plane finally landed. Father got up and got our luggage out from the trunk above us. "Let's go Lucas," said my father. I nodded. When we went out of the airport, the first thing I noticed was the weather. It was cold and different from Karuizawa. The people here were all bundled up in sweaters and jackets.

"Lucas, come on." called my mother. I walked beside them and father talked to mother. "C.C. the house I bought I believe is close to the city limits." said Lelouch as he told the driver of the taxi our new address. While they talked I looked outside.

Sapporo is a lot like Tokyo with its tall buildings and people. But it's a lot colder than Tokyo. We finally arrived at our new house. It was large 2 story house.

"How did you come to afford this Lelouch?" asked mother. "Stocks, C.C.," said Father.

Inside it was already furnished. Father got our trunks out of the taxi and paid the man. "How do you like it, C.C. Lucas?" asked father. "It's very spacious father." I told him.

"But it won't be long until the space is filled," said C.C. with pure happiness. "What do you mean C.C.?" asked Lelouch. "Because Lucas very soon is going to be a big brother!" exclaimed C.C. Father's face filled with joy and hugged us. Then he told me where my bedroom is. It was on the second floor.

My room was bigger than my last. I unpacked my things. I filled my new book shelf with books on tactics in war and technology. I putted my posters of tanks, Knightmare frames up. I then laid myself on my new bed. I didn't realize that I was so tired until I fell asleep.

The Next Day...

The next day at breakfast mother talked to father about my schooling. "Lelouch I want to enroll him into a close school nearby." said C.C. "What is the closest school anyways?" asked father. Father then walked over to the family computer in our living room. "Let's see..." he said while surfing for our district."The closest school here is Hokkaido Branch Ashford Academy," said Father finally.

Mother looked a bit worried though. "Honey it's alright. This is Hokkaido, the furthest place away from 'them'," said father. "I guess, I'll take Lucas there this afternoon," mother said, "Lucas quickly finish your breakfast." I nodded.

Ashford Academy is pretty big place was Lucas's first thought when he stood in front of the Iron Gate. "Come on Lulu," chimed his mother. "Yes mother," said Lucas. Lucas walked to his mother's side. He saw children playing on the swing sets. There was a field where people were playing soccer and tennis. We then met the principal of this branch.

"Hello my name is Colin Hasgrove nice to meet you Miss Lamprouge," he said to mother. "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Hasgrove. I am here to talk of my son's enrollment here," said C.C. "Of course Ms. Lamprouge," said the principal. My mother talked with the principal over the enrollment while I slipped out to check out the school. The hall way was long but soon I reached outside. I then bumped into someone.

"Oh my! Are you alright?" asked a frantic upper classman. I looked up to see a tall guy in front of me.

"It's alright," I told him.

"Whew! Sorry I was caring something to the Robotics Club Room. My names Gerald Hanes, I saw that you came out of the principal's office. So are you new to Ashford?" he asked me.

"Yes, and my names Lucas Lamprouge. Could I help you carry those boxes?" I asked him. "Sure I guess," said Gerald.

At the clubroom I met three other members of the club. "Hey Gerald, who's that?" one asked. "His names Lucas Lamprouge Hana," said Gerald. "Are you new?" asked another.

"Yes, I will be transferring to the elementary section next week." I said.

"Well then nice to meet you Lucas. My names Victor Wallis and this is Hana Takara." he said pointing to the girl who asked the question. "And that's Katie Charleston," he said pointing to the other girl.

"We're all in the same grade Lucas," said Gerald. "What grade?" I asked him. "8th grade Lucas," answered Victor.

Katie then spoke up. "The Robotics club studies Knightmare frames Lucas. We are very interested in it and wish to advance it,"

My eyes widened. This was my favorite topic and there is a club in this school that is based upon it. "Will I be able to join?" I asked them.

"Sorry Lucas, but only middle school students can enter," said Gerald.

"Yeah so you have a few more years," added Victor. I was devastated but I refuse to let that show.

"So If I enter the middle school section they'll let me join?" I asked. "Yeah," said Gerald. I nodded and then went out the door. I smirked. Soon I'll be one of them.

Pendragon

"Your Majesty, you have a letter from the ambassador of Japan," said the maid. "Of course, just put it over here," Nunnally said gesturing to the pile left of her. "Yes," The letter was then on top of the pile of paper.

"Why don't you even seem tired Nunnally?" asked Zero or Suzaku. "Well Suzaku, with so many years in a wheel chair you'll develop patience for things no matter how large and tiring it is. I am also happy to do something useful to my country," said Nunnally. "But Nunnally you are tired, you need a day off" said Suzaku. She smiled at him.

"I guess Suzaku, but will Schneizel or Cornelia agree?" she asked. "Schneizel will be easy, but with Cornelia..." pondered Suzaku.

"It's alright Suzaku, all I need is just nap time," said Nunnally.

"But I'll still go talk to Cornelia." He then left and Nunnally sighed and thought about the time when Lelouch, Suzaku, and she were together. "Brother,"

Hokkaido Branch Ashford Academy

"Lucas Lamprouge!" yelled the teacher. I woke up from my short but peaceful nap. "Yes sensei~," I called out. "Well Mr. Lamprouge, if you have enought time to sleep then perhaps you know how to answer this question here," said the teacher smirking.

"Of course," said Lucas with ease. I already knew at first glance that this was a college level question. I answered it with ease as well. "Is this correct?" The teacher was left speechless. "Y-yes," he said. I then sat back down. I was eagerly waiting for something.

Principal's Office

"Principal Hasgrove Mr. Lucas has far exceeded my expectations. He will need to go to another advanced level class. No even more advanced," said the teacher.

"Are you suggesting that Mr. Lucas to transfer grades?" asked the principal. "Yes principal," said the teacher with resolve. "But I'll need to test his skills," said the principal. "Of course," said the teacher. The teacher then went out. The Principal then sighed and called in his secretary.

"Ms. Gina I'll need you to contact the Lamprouge family," he said. "Yes sir," said the secretary and then left.

"Lucas Lamprouge, what an interesting child he is."

At Pendragon

Suzaku Kururugi arrived outside at Cornelia's office. Guilford saw him and confronted him. "Zero, what are you doing here?" asked Guilford. Suzaku was donned in his Zero outfit. No one knew that it was Suzaku except for Nunnally and a few close friends.

"I need to talk to Cornelia," he said. "Why you! How dare you address her highness in such a manner-" Then Guilford was cut off by Cornelia. "Zero what do you need from me?" asked Cornelia.

"I need to talk to you about her majesty Emperess Nunnally," said Suzaku. "Nunnally? What's wrong with her?" asked Cornelia.

"I am here to convince you to let her off from her duties for a day," said Suzaku preparing himself from the outburst.

"No way! How could you think about that? She is the Empress of Brittania! She is needed for the affairs of the court. Her presence will be requested!" exclaimed Cornelia in outrage.

Suzaku was in disbelief but he knew what he said was true but still, Nunnally is her sister. "Nunnally is exhausted Cornelia, she is tired and she'll faint. Her body conditions are already not in top shape!" yelled Suzaku back. Cornelia was taken aback at his sudden out burst. He rarely raise his voice. He was a pacifist.

"No matter what Nunnally will take a break away from work for a week!" said Suzaku in anger. He was angry that she couldn't understand that she didn't know that Nunnally suffered constantly. He promised Lelouch to take care of Nunnally and that was what he needed to do right now. He then left the scene with a stunned Cornelia and Guilford behind.

The Lamprouge Home

"Lucas did anything special happen at school today?" asked C.C. eating her specially ordered pizza for dinner. "Nothing special happened mother," said Lucas smiling.

He loved dinner time, because it was when he could be himself talking about things that five year almost to six year olds are suppose to know. His father will also be back from his work as a professor at a college. Yes Lelouch found a job to take care of his family normally. Of course it was under a fake I.D.

"Lucas your principal called today," said his father. Lucas was surprised but anticipated for a long time now. "Your principal called to question about your placement to the elementary section. "Yes, what was wrong father?" asked Lucas.

"He said that you're way more advanced then the others in class and wish for us to agree to your transfer to the middle school branch." said C.C. "But we said that we'll talk about this with you." said Lelouch.

"Father, I wish for a transfer to the middle school section," said Lucas with resolve. Lelouch saw the sign of the unwanted. Lucas's Geass is starting awaken. C.C. was silent and signaled to Lelouch that they'll need to talk after dinner. "Alright, I'll call your principal tomorrow on your placement," said Lelouch. "Thanks father," said Lucas and then excused himself from the table.

After Dinner

"C.C. it is starting to awaken," said Lelouch. "I know darling, but what can we do? We have already sealed it for 10 years. As he age it'll get more noticible." said C.C. "But it's too soon," said Leouch. "I know," said C.C. Lelouch sighed and said one more thing.

"Did you go to the doctor's today?" "Yes I did," answered C.C. "What did he say?" asked Lelouch.

"He said that it was very healthy and that it's twins!" exclaimed C.C. in glee.

"Twins?!" asked Lelouch in shock and excitement. "Yes dear," said C.C. Lelouch laughed and said, "I guess our future will be a very happy indeed," Then they both went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the **reviews and such for the first two chapters.

* * *

The Next Day at Hokkaido Ashford Academy, Principal's Office

"So Mr. Lamprouge you have decided to transfer to the Middle School Section," said the principal.

"Yes sir, you should've already gotten a phone call from my father," said Lucas. "Yes of course. Now then, here's your schedule and your new uniform," said the Principal giving him the new brown uniform and schedule.

"Thank you," said Lucas and then went out of the office and went to the restrooms to change his uniforms.

"Mm so my first class is homeroom with Ms. Fukunaga," said Lucas to himself as he was walking towards the Middle School Sections. The Middle School starts later than the elementary section so he had plenty of time to get there and adapt himself to his new surroundings.

Middle school Section

The students were taller than him and was surprised to see him there. One girl came up to him and said, "Little boy, are you lost?"

He smiled innocently and replied, "No I'm not auntie, I am a middle school student just like you," The girl was fuming. "I am not an auntie you brat!" "Scary~" cried Lucas.

The people around them started whispering. "Seriously that attitude to a little kid," The girl then blushed and ran.

Lucas then smiled and came up to another student. "Big brother how do you get to Ms. Fukunaga's class?" he asked. The teen was shocked that there was a little boy here to ask for Fukunaga's class. "Of course over there," Lucas then thanked the boy and went to the room he pointed to.

The teacher, Ms. Fukunaga was expecting a new student today. She didn't get any more info except that his name is Lucas Lamprouge. So she was surprise to see him as a little child no more than five. She cleared her throat to get the attention of the class.

"Class we have a new student with us today, please introduce yourself Lucas-kun," said Ms. Fukunaga.

"My name is Lucas Lamprouge, nice to meet you," he said smiling his widest and brightest. The girls' awwed over him but the boys couldn't care less. "Okay Mr. Lamprouge your seat is over there," said Ms. Fukunaga.

"Thank you Ms. Fukunaga," replied Lucas back with his charming smile. The teacher sported a light blush on her face. (Just like his father.)

* * *

Club Time

I knocked on the door to the Robotics Club. The door opened to a surprised Gerald. "Lucas! What are you doing here?" he asked. "I'm here to join the club," I replied with excitement. "But you need to be a middle school student," said Gerald.

"I am Gerald. Look at my uniform," I said. He was surprised to see the brown uniform on me. "I guess you are then, but how?" he asked. "I skipped grades," I replied and then went in.

Victor was sitting on the couch reading a book on Knightmare Frames. "Victor, I am here to apply for the club," I said. He looked up and saw me in surprise.

"Lucas?" he said. "Yes and I skipped grades so don't ask why," I said. "But still.." he said and then faded in reply. He then shook his head and then looked at me with a smile.

"Of course! Here's the form Lucas," said Victor.

"Thanks Victor, and give my greetings to Hana and Katie," I said before I left for home with the form safely in my backpack.

* * *

At the Lamprouge Home

"I'm home! Mother, Father?" I called out. I then saw a note on the table. 'Lulu, your father and I are currently attending a doctor's appointment to check on the health of your new siblings. There are snacks in the fridge I prepared for you.' said the note. I got out the snacks and went on the web. I went on a Knightmare frame specialty website created by Lloyd Asplund, a genius inventor.

"Mmm.. so there are new developments on a new generation of Knightmares. 'The New Knightmare Frame Loki is premiering at the Tokyo Expo this year on June 15th'." I want to go to the fair. But I wonder if mother and father will let me go. Soon mother and father were home. "We're home Lucas!" called out father.

"Father!" I exclaimed running to him. He hoisted me up.

"Lucas you're going to be a big brother of two sisters!" said my father. Sisters? "What do you mean father, isn't it brothers?" I asked. If it was sisters then I fear them from the rumors from other boys at school that sisters are the worst thing possible. "Lucas it's sisters," he said with finality. I gulped. Still I wonder if it really is true, the rumors.

At dinner I told them of the Tokyo Expo. "So I want to go mother, father." I said. Mother stopped eating her pizza covered with prunes and peanut butter. I thought do pregnant women all have weird appetite. Father can't seem to swallow dinner with mother in front of him.

"I'm sorry son but you can't," I was surprise to hear that. Father always agreed to my needs.

"Why not?" I asked him. "Well Lucas, Tokyo is a huge place and you could get lost," said Lelouch. "What if you come with me?" I asked. "Lucas, your mother is pregnant and I need to stay with her at all times until your sisters are born," said father. I looked towards my mother. "Mother, please," I asked.

She looked at me and then turns towards father. "Lelouch, what about Milly. She could take care of him and keep our secret," she said. "We can't risk it C.C.," said father.

I was confused then. Who is this Milly? What is this 'secret' that they're talking about? "Lucas are you done?" asked father. "Yes," I said. "Then go on to bed," said Father. "Yes Father," I said and then left the dining room.

* * *

Lucas's Room

The white room decorated with posters and such was dark. Only the LED lights of the computer were on. I was still reading information on the Tokyo Expo when mother came in. "Lucas," said Mother. "Yes mother," I said. "Lucas come here and sit with me," she said. I sat with her on my sofa.

"Lucas let me tell you something. Today your father and I went to the clinic and when I found out that I was expecting twins my heart jumped with excitement," said Mother, "I know that this doesn't seem much to you but I always wanted a sibling for you to play with. So I wish you'll understand why we can't take you."

"Sorry mother, I shouldn't have been this selfish," I said apologizing.

"You know what Lucas? Your father and I talked about you going to the Tokyo Expo after dinner. You see your father is just worried that the babies are way to young to travel once they're born." said mother, "So I talked with your father to let you go visit Aunt Milly."

"Aunt Milly? Who's she?" I asked. "Your father's acquaintance." said mother. She then stood up and gave me a kiss on the head and walked towards the door. "Good night then my darling Lucas, have sweet dreams." she said and then left. I was then left by myself.

* * *

Lelouch and C.C.'s Bedroom Lelouch's POV

I was on the phone. I dialed an old number. "Hello this is Milly Ashford," said the female voice. "Milly this is Lelouch," said I. "Lelouch! No it can't be! Who are you really?" she asked surprised. "This is really Lelouch," I said with a sigh. "But Lelouch is dead! I saw it myself!" countered Milly. "It is me. If you don't believe me then that's that," I said.

Just then C.C. came into the room. "Honey I just talked with Lucas." she said. "C.C. how was he?" I asked. "He's surprisingly taking this well," said C.C. "Hey who is that you're talking to! Is that really C.C.?" asked Milly. "Yes," I said irritated. "Go on to video chat mode," said Milly, "If you know me then you would know the address and your face would be his exact copy." said Milly.

"Did you change it?" I asked. "No I didn't." said Milly on the phone.

I then hopped onto the computer and send a chat message to Milly. Milly got on and we can see she changed. Her hair was longer and her body more developed than ever. She now wears glasses and we can tell she was in a hotel. When she saw me her eyes widened. "Lelouch?" she asked.

"Milly, it has been too long," I replied. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. "Are you truly alive?" she asked once more. "I am and I have a son as well." I told her. She then looked shocked. "Son? You have a son?" said Milly.

"Yes and that's what I contacted you to talk about." I said. "I want you to take in my son for a while," said Lelouch. "Why though?" asked Milly.

"Milly are you aware of the Tokyo Expo?" I asked. "Of course, I am doing a report on it on that day. Lloyd's in charge of the expo you know," said Milly with a sigh.

"My son wants to particitpate in the expo but C.C. and I can't take him," I said. "Why not?" asked Milly. "Well Milly, C.C. is pregnant," I said straight out.

"Oh my! Congratulations!" exclaimed Milly. "Well thanks but you can't tell of this to anyone," I said sternly.

"But don't Nunnally at least deserve to know that you are alive?" asked Milly. "Please Milly," I pleaded. "Oh alright I guess. So when will I see your kid?" asked Milly. "In a few months, we'll give you a heads up," I said and then closed the connection. I turned around to see C.C. "So she agreed?" asked C.C.

"Yes," I said. She came over and hugged me. "Time for bed Lelouch,"

* * *

The Next day at School-Author POV

The first class for the day was math. The class work was easy and I out shined the teacher on the subject. English was next and the teacher proclaimed my English as perfect. Then it was lunch time.

"Lucas-kun how do you like my egg rolls?" asked one girl. "It's good!" replied Lucas with a smile. The girls blushed red. It was like a normal ritual now.

Every day Lucas would be surrounded by girls and be fed by them. The junior high girls all think that Lucas is the angel himself.

After lunch it was history and Lucas thought this class was the only class where he learned anything. Japanese was next and he learned kanji and such. But the class that Lucas is most looking forward to is Phys Ed.

"Lamprouge what can you do!?" yelled Mr. Teller the P.E. teacher. Lucas just shrugged. Mr. Teller then put Lucas through series of tests that were deemed hard by the middle school boys. The girls stood by watching their angel went through such treatment.

"Stop it!" one girl even yelled. But Lucas passed through them with ease. Mr. Teller was shocked that a 5 almost 6 year old would pass through the course easily. "How is that Mr. Teller?" asked Lucas with a smirk.

* * *

Club Time

"Gerald," greeted Lucas as he entered the club room. "Oh Lucas," greeted Gerald back. Lucas looked around to see Victor but he was not here. "Where's Victor?" asked Lucas. "He's out with the girls," said Gerald.

"Can I turn in the form to you?" Lucas asked. "Yep," said Gerald. Lucas then saw the thing that Gerald was working on. "Is that a Knightmare Frame?" asked Lucas. "Yes," said Gerald with a proud feeling. And for the rest of the time I helped Gerald with his Knightmare frame model.

* * *

At the Lamprouge household Lucas's POV

I walked through the door and I saw a pair of shoes I've never seen before. I then walked in when a lady said. "And so Rivalz said-" The lady turned around and saw me and broke into a smile. "So you are Lucas!" exclaimed the lady. "Welcome home Lucas," greeted his mother. "Yeah, where's father?" I asked.

"He's working on his report," said Mother. "Who is this?" I asked her. "This is your aunt Milly," said C.C. "Oh you're the one mother talked to me about last night," I said. "Yes, now Lucas go upstairs. You're aunt Milly and I have a lot to talk about," said C.C. "Yes mother," I said and then I went upstairs.

C.C. and Milly's Conversation

"Your son looks just like Lelouch," said Milly happily, "I couldn't belive my eyes when I saw you at the shopping district!" said Milly. "Me too," said C.C.

* * *

Flashback C.C. POV

This morning after I send Lucas to school I prepared breakfast for Lelouch and me. Lelouch then came down. "Oh Lelouch your breakfast is ready," I said to him. "Thanks C.C." he said and then gave me a kiss on the lips. "Lelouch I want to go shopping today," I told him. "Alright honey," Lelouch said then ate his breakfast. After Lelouch left I got ready and went to the shopping district.

I shopped for an hour and a half. I was getting hungry and as I turned around I saw a familiar blond head. She turned around and saw me and yelled, "C.C.! Is that you!"

Cafe

"I can't believe that your here in Sapporo C.C." said Milly. "Yes I know. But Milly what are you doing here?" asked C.C. "Well C.C. I'm here for a conference for a Reporters Convention." said Milly. "What about Ashford? I heard that your father retired," said C.C. "Yeah he did and Rivalz is currently taking care of the school," said Milly with a smile.

"Rivalz?" questioned C.C. "Yep my husband," said Milly. "When did that happen?" asked C.C. "Well after Lelouch 'died' Rivalz confessed to me. He said he'll wait forever to wait for my answer so I couldn't say no to him right?" said Milly with a sigh.

"Now C.C. tell me about Lucas," said Milly. "Lucas is now in his first year of junior high and he looks just like Lelouch," said C.C. "Junior high?" said Milly.

"Yeah he skipped grades," said C.C. Milly smiled. "C.C., about last night conversation, you want me to take Lucas to the Tokyo Expo? Why would you one me to take Lucas when he could be found out there?" asked Milly, "But I would love to get to know your son C.C."

C.C. sighed and said, "My son is a very smart child and he is already suspicious of the things we are doing like moving to Hokkaido for instance. I don't want to deepen his suspicions at all. I don't want his to think we're evil or something."

"Ah I know that feeling, the feeling when you feel the distrust of your children." said Milly. "Yes," said C.C.

* * *

Present Time

I went upstairs to my room and grabbed 'War and Tactics' volume 2 from the shelf. I read it for a while before mother called me downstairs for dinner. I went downstairs to see the lady name Milly still there. She is tall and blond and dresses fashionably. "Hello," I said to her. "It's nice to meet you Lucas," she said.

"Yes, me too," I said. Father then came downstairs and sat at the head of the table.

Mother made a traditional dinner today. We ate and Milly and mother talked about 'Women' things. Father and I sighed and after dinner we cleared the table together to leave the women to their 'talk'. We then watched T.V. together on the couch. Father turned to the news channel.

"Hey there! My names Lloyd Asplund and I'm here to inform you to buy tickets to the 2012 Expo held in Tokyo on June 15th early! This year we got a lot of things going on and of course the star of the show is none other than my precious knightmare frame 'Loki'!" I gulped after the commercial ended.

I want to go so bad.

"Son what do you feel like about going to the Tokyo Expo." said father. I stared at him with a shocked gaze. He smiled at me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the third chapter of Lucas Vi Brittania. For now I am asking for you to pitch some ideas on how to continue the story next. My brain is currently empty of how to continue this story due to stress from school work. Anyways post the ideas in the review section and you can review the story or not, your choice. Thanks once again!-_-**

**SakuraS1000~ OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This weeks chapter is a bit short but pretty exciting in my opinion. So enjoy. Thanks for reading my other chapter as well!**

* * *

A few months later Lucas's Birthday and Christmas

I woke up this morning. It was the middle of winter break. I went downstairs and was shocked. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCAS!" My mother yelled. "AH!" I yelled as well. I was very surprised.

"Sorry did I scare you honey?" asked mother. I refused to admit that I was surprised of such a little thing. "O-of course not," I replied.

"Alright, but come on to the living room quick. Aunt Milly is visiting." said C.C. "Aunt Milly is visiting? Isn't she in France?" I asked. "She just came back and dropped by for your sixth birthday." said C.C. I then went downstairs.

Father was reading the newspaper while Aunt Milly and Mother were setting up the table. Aunt Milly saw me and exclaimed, "Happy birthday Lucas!" She then hugged me so tight that I couldn't breathe.

"A-air!" I struggled. "Sorry honey. But here's your present," said Aunt Milly. "Thanks," I said as I tried to catch my breath and then tore open my present. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the third volume of War and Tactics.

"But this volume doesn't come out until after Christmas!" I exclaimed. Milly smiled and laughed when he saw how much like Lelouch he was but more childish for all his genius. "I do have my connections Lulu!" Milly exclaimed saying his nickname. "Hey don't call me that!" complained Lucas.

Then the door bell rang. Lucas went to open the door and discovered Gerald, Victor, Katie, and Hana there. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They yelled. "Thanks guys," I said and let them in.

They then greeted, "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Lamprouge!" Katie then looked at Aunt Milly and asked, "Who is this?" Mother said, "She's Milly Ashford, Lucas's Aunt." "M-milly Ashford? The chairwoman?" asked Gerald. "Yep!" answered Aunt Milly cheerfully.

Victor then whistled and said, "So Lucas you're related to someone with a place in society." "I guess," I said.

"Well anyways here is your present!" exclaimed Gerald. "Thanks Gerald," I said and opened the present. It was the latest model of Lancelot. "Wow this is very cool," I said.

My parents gave each other a nervous chuckle. What are they hiding? "Lucas, I've decided for today I'll take you out and you can ask me to buy anything," said father. I was surprised. Father hardly ever does anything with me privately without mother.

"Yes!" I agreed eagerly. But mother just turned towards us and say, "Before you do anything come eat breakfast," "Us too?" asked Gerald. "Yes even you guys," said mother. We then ate our breakfast with gusto.

* * *

Shopping District

We parked our car in the garage. When I reached outside I immediately was in awe for the shops were in the Christmas spirit. Everything was covered in Christmas colors and lights. It was like a winter wonderland. Gerald told me about a good book store and we went there. It was very interesting then all of a sudden there was a crash behind us.

Suzaku POV

This year's Christmas I have decided to take Nunnally into town. I went to her office. I knocked on the door and she said to come in.

"Suzaku what do you need?" she asked me. "Nunnally today's Christmas so at least take a break,"

"Oh but there is still so much paper work left," she said. "Nunnally you need a break, and I mean now. So I have decided to take you into town." I said. "But.." she started but I reached over and snatched her up and left the office.

"What are you doing Suzaku?" cried Nunnally.

"I'm taking you outside of this stuffy office. You've gotten to lighten up."

"But my wheel chair!" she said. "I have a spare for you to use. No worries." I said.

When we arrived in town Nunnally finally agreed to come with us. Cecil and Gino waited for use at the van. We have been planning this for over a month. The town was decorated for Christmas and it's very beautiful.

Nunnally eyes widened in shock. Everything stunned her. She smiled the whole time. She looked very beautiful like that.

I suddenly felt this feeling in my heart that I haven't felt in a long time. What is this feeling again? The last time it happened was with Euphy. I miss Euphy so much but I feel something for Nunnally as well. Something other than a sister.

Suddenly my phone rang. I picked it up. "Zero here. What do you need?" I asked. He then told me something shocking.

"What! Sapporo is currently being attacked by terrorists?! I'll be there shortly." I hung up and looked at Nunnally.

"Sapporo is currently being attacked Nunnally. We must deploy knightmare frames." I said.

"Gino Weinberg you are ordered by her majesty Queen Nunnally vi Brittania of Brittania to be deployed to Japan and save the people of Sapporo," said Nunnally with a charismatic voice.

"Yes your highness!" said Gino. Suddenly there were planes flying over us. The Tristan was deployed and Gino climbed in. "You must return alive!" Nunnally yelled. Gino smiled and then left. Nunnally, Cecil, and I quickly returned to the Palace.

* * *

Lucas POV

I fainted. I then woke up in an unfamiliar place. I realized that I'm in a sort of warehouse. I looked around. I then saw Gerald and Victor. They are both have fainted and I was the first to wake up. Then I saw some man. They speak in a foreign language that I do not understand at all. They then saw me and shouted something. I don't know what it was but soon I was hoisted up and dropped in a empty room.

"Let me out!" I yelled. But it was of no use. I soon grew nausious. I then feel that the room has grown smaller. I huffed and puffed. I squeezed my chest. I couldn't breathe.

"Ah!" I screamed. I can't take the pressure of this room anymore. I need to get out. But how? A guard then walked in.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked, "What's wrong with your eyes?!" "Get me out of here! I Lucas Lamprouge order you!" I yelled at him.

"Yes my lord," He answered. He then blast opened the metal wall. I didn't know what just happened but I just followed him. Soon after a few more blast from the huge cannon I was outside. When I was outside I was in shock. It was a battlefield outside.

* * *

Lelouch

I saw the explosion. "Lucas!" I yelled and rushes towards the explosion. "Lucas!'' I keep yelling. I was pulled back by people. "My son is in there!" I yelled. They still hold me back but I need to use something I haven't used in a long time.

I used Geass on the people. "Get away from me!" I ordered. The way parted from me. I ran towards the building. "Lucas! Lucas!" But there was no trace of him anywhere at all.

Then suddenly there was a knightmare frame that came in. I know that frame from anywhere. It is Gino Weinberg's Tristan. I then made up my mind. No matter what happens to me I need to save Lucas and at least see him for the last time. I took out a cell phone and called a number that Milly gave me.

* * *

Nunnally

My phone suddenly rang. I looked at the number. I don't recognize this number but still picked it up. "Hello, who's this?" I asked into the phone. "Nunnally," the voice said. I was in shock. This is brothers voice. "Who are you?" I asked urgently as my tears pricked my eyes. "It's me, Lelouch." "No! You are not big brother! He's dead! I saw him die with my own eyes!" I cried.

Suzaku then came up to me and took the phone away from me. He then said, "Are you Lelouch?" I didn't hear anything but Suzaku put the speaker on live. "I only came out of hiding to beg you for something. I want you to save my son." Son!? Big brother has a son.

"You have a son?" Suzaku asked. "It's no time for questions! I have concluded that you know of the attack on Sapporo Shopping center right?" asked Brother. "I do. I send Gino there to take care of it."

"I know! But my son is missing and I need your help to find him! Please Nunnally, Suzaku help me." he begged. I was very surprised. "Of course brother. He's my nephew as well." I said. "Thank you Nunnally."

"What is his name brother?" asked Nunnally. "Lucas Lamrouge." Lucas Lamprouge! This kid is the same one that big brother Schneizel saw!

* * *

C.C.

I dropped the plate in shock as the news blared that the Sapporo Shopping center is under attack by terrorists.

"Lelouch, Lucas," I said. I head quickly to the phone. The phone was then finally picked up. "Lelouch! Are you and Lucas okay?" I asked frantically.

"I am fine C.C. but I can't find Lucas anywhere," said Lelouch. "No, no, no! Not my son!" I cried. My darling son is gone! Where has he gone? "C.C. get a hold of yourself I have contacted Nunnally and Suzaku they'll find him," he said. Nunnally and Suzaku?

"I need to go find him as well," I said into the phone. Milly then came in. "Lucas is gone," I said. She looked very shocked. "The attack?" she asked. I nodded and her face fell. "I need to call the national guard," said Milly and then she reached for her phone but I stopped her.

"Lelouch has already contacted Nunnally and Suzaku," I said with tears threatening to fall again. Milly and I then sat down trying to calm ourselves down.


End file.
